The present invention relates to an image processing apparatus, and more particularly to an image processing apparatus having a scanner portion and a removable card reader portion.
Digital image capturing apparatuses such as digital image scanners and digital still cameras are widely used to process images. These images are scanned/captured and then digitized for a computer to organize, store, analyze and process their data.
Since a digital still camera is light and portable, and generally used independently, the captured digital data are stored in a removable memory medium installed therein before they are outputted to a computer to be processed. The digital data stored in the removable memory medium can be directly transferred to a personal computer via a data output interface of the digital still camera. Alternatively, the removable memory medium with stored digital data can be detached from the digital still camera, and then inserted into a slot 11 of a card reader 1 shown in FIG. 1. The card reader 1 is electrically connected with a computer for transferring the stored digital data. The standardized memory mediums include but are not limited to CompactFlash card (Compact Flash Association), SmartMedia card (Toshiba Corporation) and Memory Stick (Sony Corporation), etc.
A digital image scanner was developed by integrating a card reading function into a scanner, as can be seen in FIG. 2. Such digital image scanner includes a scanner portion 20 and a card reader portion 21 in a single housing, and uses a common cable 201 to link the two portions to a computer. The scanner portion 20 is utilized to scan images, and the realized digital data would be directly transferred to the computer for being further processed by the computer, or pre-stored in a removable memory medium via the card reader portion 20. The card reader portion 20 can also be used to read a memory medium which has stored data from a digital still camera, and then output the digital data to the computer. In other words, the digital image scanner and the digital still camera may share a card reader installed in the digital image scanner. Nevertheless, in many cases, a digital image scanner and a digital still camera are not used at the same place and connected with the same computer. Under this circumstance, it is inconvenient to use the card reader portion of the digital image scanner to read the data stored in the removable memory medium of the digital still camera. It is understood that a cumbersome and weighty image scanner cannot always accompany the digital still camera just for providing the card reader to be used by the digital still camera. Therefore, an additional card reader may still be required so as to bother the user and waste the resource.
Therefore, the present invention provides an image processing apparatus having a scanner portion and a removable card reader portion to provide both the scanning and the card-reading functions, which also allows the card reader to be used by another device without the simultaneous presence of the scanner portion.
In accordance with an aspect of the present invention, there is provided an image processing apparatus. The image processing apparatus includes a scanner portion and a reader portion. The scanner portion is used for converting an image data of a scanned object into a digital data to be processed by a first computer. The reader portion is detachably installed in a receptacle of the scanner portion for receiving a storage medium with stored data therein, wherein the reader portion has a first connector and a second connector thereon. When the reader portion is installed in the receptacle to be electrically connected with the scanner portion, the data are transferred to the first computer via the scanner portion. When the reader portion is detached from the receptacle and has the second connector thereof electrically connected with a second computer, the data are transferred to the second computer.
Preferably, the storage medium is a memory card.
Preferably, the storage medium is one selected from a group consisting of CompactFlash card, SmartMedia card and Memory Stick.
Preferably, the second connector is a universal serial bus (USB) port.
In accordance with another aspect of the present invention, there is provided a storage medium reader for use with a scanner. The storage medium reader includes a main body, a first connector and a second connector. The main body has a slot for receiving a storage medium. The first connector is electrically connected with a scanner linking to a first computer when the storage medium reader is installed in a receptacle of the scanner for transferring data to the first computer via the scanner. The second connector is used to be electrically connected with a second computer for outputting data to the second computer when the storage medium reader is detached from the receptacle.
In accordance with another aspect of the present invention, there is provided an image processing apparatus. The image processing apparatus includes a scanner portion and a reader portion. The scanner portion is used for converting an image data of a scanned object into a digital data to be processed by a first computer, wherein the scanner portion is accommodated in a first housing and including a first connector in the first housing. The reader portion is used for receiving a storage medium to read out stored data therein. The reader portion has a second housing detachably inserted into the first housing of the scanner portion, has a second connectors on a first surface of the second housing to be electrically connected with the first connected for transferring the digital data to the first computer via the scanner portion, and has a third connector on a second surface of the second housing to be electrically connected with a second computer to output the digital data to the second computer.
Preferably, the third connector is a universal serial bus (USB) port
The above objects and advantages of the present invention will become more readily apparent to those ordinarily skilled in the art after reviewing the following detailed description and accompanying drawings, in which: